The Daughter of the Icon
by Blood-Thirsty-Goth
Summary: Is being the daught of the Icon a good thing? Or is it gonna be the death of me? Find out! Evan Bourne/OC AJ Styles/OC Rating is rated M in the future due to drug abuse, sexual stuff, attempted suicide, character death perhaps? hmmm.
1. The Proposition

_**Rayne's P.O.V**_

I couldn't take one more hour with Angel and Jamie going on about how awesome the Jonas Brothers are. I was this close to telling them to shut up when a voice spoke. "Hello ladies." I turned around to see Jeff. 'Oh thank _God_!' I thought. "Rayne, may I speak to you for a moment...._alone_." he asked. I nodded my head as Angel and Jamie walked out of our locker room. As soon as the door shut, Jeff started to laugh.

"What?" I asked, "What's so fricken funny?" He looked at me and replied, "How the hell do you put up with those two?" I rubbed my temples. "Before you came in, I came this close to telling them off." I said. He shook his head. "Well the _actual_ reason I came in here was to tell you that you're going to be in a match for the #1 contenders spot for the World Heavyweight Championship against Scott." he said. I was about to say something, but it was as if he was reading my mind he spoke first. "Scott isn't going to fight your father for the title since he's in the Mafia, but you have to earn it since you're going to be representing the Frontline. That is if you want to." he said. " Hell yeah I'm up for it!" I replied. "That's good. The match is in 15 minutes so get ready." he said walking out the door.

I quickly got into my ring gear. Which was a long black robe that had a hood, sleeveless black shirt, black pants, and wrestling boots. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled seeing as no one could hear me from the back of the locker room. "Rayne..." said a _very_ familiar voice. I quickly spun around to see my own flesh and blood. "Dad..." I replied and quickly went back to what I was doing. Which was drawing. "So you're going through with it aren't you? You're going to fight Scott." he asked. "Yeah dad. I am and I'm coming after that title of yours when I'm through with your buddy Rechstiener." I replied coldly.

It's not that I wanted to act cold to him. It's just the way he's treated me through my life. See my mother died while giving birth to me and when I turned 7 he treated me like I wasn't even there. Always giving me a blank look. Not only that, but he gave me away. My guardian is Jeff Jarrett. "I just came to tell you to be careful." he replied. "Why do you care?" I snapped. He flinched at the harshness of my voice. "Just..never mind." he said and walked out. I sighed and went back to my drawing. I heard a referee tell me I had 5 minutes to get to the curtains for my match. I quickly put my drawing away and walked off to my match. (A/N: The drawing IS important to the story!)

(Goth: Sorry it's short, but the next chapter will be longer. Remember: READ AND REVIEW!!!)


	2. The Match

My opponent went out first. "Introducing first representing the main event mafia, from Detroit, Michigan, Big Poppa Pump, Scott Steiner!" After doing his little thing, my theme, Hallowed be thy Name by Cradle of Filth, went off.

_I'm waiting in my cold cell when the bell begins to chime_

_Reflecting on my past life, and it doesn't have much time_

_'Cause at 5 o' clock they take me to The Gallows Pole_

_The sands of time are running low for me._

_MOTHER FUCKERS!_

"And introducing the opponent representing the Frontline, from Venice Beach, California, Weighing in at 142 lb., Rayne!" I came out with my hood over my head and a psychotic smile on my face blood dripping from the corners of my mouth and pulled out my signature weapon, a knife. Yeah that's right I said knife. Jeff said I could use it as long as I don't stab anybody. I got to the ring and did a back flip into the ring. I took my hood down and bared my fangs. (A/N: I forgot to mention that I'm vampire...well in the ring...and before I leave the arena)

Then the mafias theme went off. I looked at them as they surrounded the ring. I glared at all of them. Especially my father who had a look of amusement on his face. I looked at Kurt who smirked at me. Same with Nash and Booker and Sharmell.

Then the voice started talking to me. _'Use my power to take him out.' ' Alright.' I_ closed my eyes and fell to my knees. I slowly got up and opened my now red eyes. I looked at my father whose face filled with worry and fear. I once again bared my newly sharper fangs and yelled in anger as all of my rage engulfed me. I took my robe off as the bell rang. He tried to punch me but I caught it. I punched him hard in the face. He stumbled back and puts a hand up to his nose. Which was covered in blood since I broke it. He looked at me and stared at me in complete awe and fear. I charged at him and performed a dropkick. He fell back onto the mat. I stomped on his stomach a few times. I then picked him up and performed a piledriver. I then I climbed the turnbuckle and did a diving moonsalt and I landed on his big ass. I climbed the turnbuckle again and performed Last Rites. Which was a back flip off the turnbuckle (A/N: Imagine when HBK tried it on Ric at WM24). It connected.

"1-2-3! Here is your winner and #1 contender, Rayne Borden!" My arm was raised. I then felt a sharp pain go throughout my body. I crumpled too the mat as more pain shot through my body. I closed my eyes. "Rayne come on stay with me. Please... I can't lose you too..." said a voice. That's when I fell into unconsciousness.

_Steve's P.O.V. (Sting)_

_'Oh God no,'_ I thought, _'Not_ now. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later but now?' I felt very uncomfortable that I had to help Scott instead of my daughter. She needed me now more than ever. I quickly let go of Scott which cause Kurt to yell, "What the **fuck** are you doing?" I didn't reply. I cradled my daughter and said, "Rayne come on stay with me. Please...I can't lose you too..." I was close to tears now. I picked her up and took her to my locker room. Ignoring the commentators and my 'friends' yelling.

**Me: Will Rayne wake up? IF she does, will there be a father and daughter moment? Will the icon have wrath to face.?Or will reality hit him?**


	3. Her Curse and Coming Together

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for Rayne.**_

_**Rayne's P.O.V.**_

_'Where the hell am I?'_ I thought. "Your in my locker room." said a voice. I turned my head to see my dad still in his ring gear and paint on his face. I snarled at him. I hate it when he reads my mind. He raised a hand up and said, "You have every right to be angry at me I understand, but let me explain." I glared at him and nodded my head. "I never meant for any relationship strain as father and daughter, but I had to act the way I did." he said giving me a look of conflict. "What was _so_ bad that you had to treat me like I was nothing?" I snapped angrily. He looked hurt and ran a hand through his hair. "The visions I saw caused me to change." "Visions? What visions?" I said not really believing him but curious as to what he had to say. "Before your 7th birthday, I had visions. Visions showed me that you have a curse. A mark if you will." he said sitting next to me. "A mark?" I asked. He nodded his head. "The visions showed that you were cursed with another side." "You mean a split personality?" "Sort of but no. It's you but it changes you. It makes you more powerful and adapt of your powers. Sometimes the power of the mark will take over. This is triggered by anger." Before I could say anything he spoke again.

"This 'gift' also has a price." "A price?" I asked. He nodded and said, "This 'gift' will kill you if it's not suppressed." "How the hell does ignoring me suppress it huh?" I snapped. "I couldn't get close to someone who is going to die...not again..." he said looking down. I felt guilty. I knew he loved mom more than life itself. "Dad..I'm not going to die." I said. Tears pricking my eyes. He saw this and hugged me. "I'm sorry Rayne. I really am. I should have never treated you the way I have been treating you." he said hugging me tighter. "It's okay dad...really...ugh can't breathe!" I choked out. "Huh oh sorry." he said letting go.

"Well it's about damn fucking time you told her Steve!" said a voice. We looked to see Jeff. "Thanks for taking care of her Jeff. I owe you one." said my dad walking up to him. _'He knew what was going on! Oh we are gonna have a __**big**__ talk about this later.' _I thought glaring at him. "You don't owe me nothing. You owe _**her **_though." he replied pointing at me and walked out leaving me and my father alone. "He's right. I do owe you a lot." he said looking back at me. I stopped glaring at the space that Jeff "That's not-" "Yes it is. Please Rayne. We could even have a father/daughter day or something like that." It was kinda funny that he was talking about quality time together. I would've laughed if it weren't for the fact that this was a serious moment."Alright." I said. I sighed and got up only to feel a sharp pain run through me again. "Ah shit that hurt." I mumbled. My dad came to my side and asked, "Do you need help getting back home and stuff?" he asked "No I think-" I was cut off by another sharp pain shooting through me. I cried out in pain again.

"I'll go get your stuff and take you back home okay?" he said leaving me to think in pain. As soon as he left the voice came back to me and spoke, _"So he's finally told you about me huh?"_ I nodded. _"Good. So now you'll understand me and what I'll do if you let me lend you the power next time." __**"Who the hell said I'm gonna accept it next time huh?"**__ "We'll see. I'm a part of you. Sooner or later your gonna need my power." said the voice. __**"Just your power?" **_I asked._"Yes,it's not I who takes over. You are still in control. Your just driven by all of the anger and sadness in your heart."__** "But my dad said-" **__"It is true what your father says. Although he caused you pain, He also protected you. He gave you to Jeff for a reason. You see he was still going through pain even after your birthday. After he saw what is to come, he knew he had to keep you happy and safe, and he knew he couldn't do that. Well at that time anyway." the voice said. __**"So he tried to protect me...." **_I thought. This time no one responded.

"What the hell do you think your doing here?" snapped a voice. I looked to see MEM. "My dad brought me here baldy!" I snapped back. "What did you just call me?!?" he yelled completely ignoring the 'dad' part. "You heard me." I said in a pissed off voice. Kurt then walked up trying to kill me, but was being held back by the mafia. "You little brat! You need to learn some respect! Do you even have _**any**_ idea who the hell you're talking to!?" he spat. "Kurt! Shut the hell up and leave my _**daughter **_the _**hell **_alone!" snapped a voice. I knew it was my dad. While the others had to actually look to tell who the hell told him to shut up. "Hey man calm down. We all need to calm down." said Robert. My dad glared at him. "Steve, man this is _**your**_ kid?" asked Kevin in disbelief. "Yeah Kev, she is and if you guys have a problem with it, you guys can shove it!" They looked shocked at him. I was laughing on the inside. He looked at me and asked, "Do you feel better?" I nodded my head and got up. I wobbled a little bit but he caught me. "I'll see you guys next week." I put my hand behind my back and flipped them off as we walked out.

(A/N: I'm an evil bitch to people like the mafia. Will the new relationship between father/ daughter last? (not incest).You know the rule: **READ and REVIEW**!)


	4. The Truth

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except Rayne and Nayelli**_

_**(A/N: Thank you .girl09 and VixenOfExtremeBeerMoney FAN for the reviews.)**_

_**Rayne's P.O.V.**_

"Thanks dad. I think I can walk now." I said as we got outside to the parking lot. "Are you sure?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. "Yeah dad I am." I replied. "Okay..." he said letting me go. I tried walking a little. "Ha! Finally!" I exclaimed. I turned around to see him smiling. "What?" I asked. "Jeff was right. You are wired." he said chuckling. "No I'm.... that is true." I replied. He hugged me and said, "Ill see you next week, but I'm going to call you tomorrow to see how you're doing alright?" I nodded. "Okay then. Be careful." he said walking away. I sighed and got in my and drove off. I put in my Lacuna Coil CD and played Heaven's a Lie. I started to sing the lyrics.

_Oh no,_

_Here it is again_

_I need to know_

_When I will fall into decay_

_Something wrong_

_with every plan in my life_

_I've didn't really notice that you've been here_

_Dolefully desired_

_Destiny of a lie_

_Set me free_

_Your heaven's a lie_

_Set me free with your love_

_Set me free ,yeah_

_Oh no,_

_Here it is again_

_I need to know_

_Why did I chose to betray you_

_Something wrong_

_With all the plans in my life_

_I didn't realize that you've been here_

_Dolefully desired_

_Destiny of a lie_

_Set me free_

_Your heaven's a lie_

_Set me free with your love_

_Set me free ,yeah_

_Dolefully desired_

_Set me free_

_Your heaven's a lie_

_Set me free with your love_

_Set me free ,yeah_

_Set me free_

_Your heaven's a lie_

_Set me free with your love_

_Set me free, yeah_

As soon as the lyrics were finished, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. AJ Styles

"Hey Allen" I said. "How did you know it was me?" he asked. "Caller ID."I responded. "Damn those things." he said. "So what's up?" I asked. "Um I was wondering if I could crash at your house for the next few days?" he asked. I started to freak out on the inside. "Sure...but why?" " Chris and Patrick are having a party at my house and well..." "Oh God.. again?" "Yeah. Now I'm scared to stay at my house." "Sure why the hell not." "Really? Great! I owe you one!" he said. "Eh no problem" "Okay later." he said. "Later." I replied before hanging up. As soon as I stopped at a stoplight, I banged my head against the steering wheel. "I need advice." I said to myself. I picked up my phone and called my good friend Nayelli. "Hello?" "Nayelli...I need advice." "Well hi to you to Ms. Grumpy." she joked. Before I could say anything she spoke, "I saw what happened in your match. Are you okay Did your dad hit you or anything?" "Yeah I'm fine and no he didn't. I'll explain later but AJ is staying at my house for a couple of days because Chris and Patrick are throwing a party at his house and-" "Oh for the love of God! Again?" "Yes. Now back to the AJ issue please." "This is a perfect time to tell him how you feel!" she said. "Are you _crazy_!?!" "No!..Maybe but that's besides the point! You have to tell him how you feel! He deserves to know!" I was silent for a few minutes and then I spoke, "I know..but what if he doesn't feel the same way..." "Will you trust me on this! He does and you'll feel a lot better if you tell him." "Fine! I'll tell him!" "Good! Oh gotta go my soon-to-be boyfriend has logged on yahoo. Adios!" "Adios." I replied hanging up.

I finally pulled up to my house. I was so relieved to be home. As soon as I got in I was welcomed by my dog, Nitro. He's a very energetic Husky. So I fed him, quickly took a shower , and put on my pj's. Not even a minute later, my doorbell rang. I sighed. _'Come on Rayne, stop being a coward and tell him already!'_ I quickly went to the door and answered it. There he stood. "Hey Rae." he said in that accent that made me weak. "H-hey. Come on in." I said blushing. "Thanks again for letting me crash here for a few days." he said. "Not a problem." I said. There was an awkward silence that followed. "Um Allen..I kinda have something to tell you..."I whispered. "Really? I do too." he said getting closer to me. "You first." I said. "No ,you first" "I um..I love you Allen...more than anything..." I whispered. "Really...'cause I feel the same way about you." he replied getting closer to me which pushed me into the wall. I looked up at him. We were inches apart, until he pulled me into a kiss. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth. I moaned into the kiss. It seemed like forever until we broke apart for air. "Could you show me the guest room?" he asked. I nodded. I took him to the guest room. Then he pinned me to the wall. I saw the lust in his eyes. "I need you Rayne.." he said. "Then have me."

(A/N: The next Chapter will be....uh...sexual so yeah..just a warning.)


	5. Love

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except Rayne and Nayelli.**_

_**(A/N: Thank you for the reviews VixenOfExtremeBeerMoney FAN and .girl09. Also this is my first lemon so be nice.)**_

_**Rayne's P.O.V.**_

He pulled me into another kiss. Again he asked for entrance. As I let him explore my mouth with his tongue, I wrap my arms around his neck. He then wraps his arms around my waist. He broke the kiss again. "Do you have any idea how crazy you make me?" he asked. "Mmm. I have a pretty good idea." I replied grinding into his manhood, which was hard. He growled and pulled me into another kiss and picked me up. He laid me onto the bed without breaking the kiss. I broke the kiss this time, taking off his "Phenomenal" shirt. My shirt joined the floor as well. He looked and smirked. "No bra?" he asked. I blushed and covered myself and said, "I am in my pajamas." He smiled softly and said, "No need to hide from me." He went back to kissing my neck, and pretty soon he found my "sweet" spot. I moaned softly. He smirked and kissed it again, except this time he bit it softly and gave it a little lick. I whimpered. "Please..I need you Allen!" I begged. Which I normally don't do.

"Hold on sweetheart." he said. I was silenced by a kiss. While his lips were kissing to mine, his hands traveled lower down my body until he reached my pants. Which was quickly removed along with my panties. "Beautiful..." he whispered. I blushed at the comment. "No I'm not." I said. "_**Yes**_ you are." he said firmly. I didn't reply. Instead I went straight for his pants. I quickly took them off, only to see he wasn't wearing anything underneath. I blushed at the sight of his _**huge**_ cock. He must have noticed because he started smiling. "Like?" he asked. I shyly nodded my head. "You're the one who caused it." he whispered. He kissed my collarbone and then went lower. He kissed my already hard nipples. I whimpered. He traveled lower. He then kissed my belly button. Once again he traveled lower. That's when I felt his tongue on my already wet pussy. I cried out in pleasure. "Allen!" he looked up, smirked, and said, "That's my name babe. Remember to cry it out." He continued what he was doing. "A-Allen! I-I'm gonna-" I cried out as I had my orgasm. He licked up all of my juices. He came up and kissed me again, letting me taste myself.

"P-please Allen..." I begged again. "Alright sweetheart." he said as he slowly pushed himself inside me. I whimpered. When he was fully in, I moaned a little. That's when he started to thrust. Slowly at first, but then he went faster. I cried out every time. Not long after we came crying each other's name. He pulled out of me and laid next to me. "I love you Rae." he whispered gathering me in his arms. "I love you too Allen." I replied, snuggling into his chest falling asleep.

_**(A/N: I warned you people in the last chapter. Anyway READ AND REVIEW!!!)**_


	6. Morning After

_**Allen's P.O.V.**_

"Damn birds."I thought to myself as I woke up. I looked down at the sleeping figure in my arms. I smiled as the thought of last night came back. I quietly got up to go take a shower. As soon as I got out, my cell went off. "Dammit!" I thought, "Well so much for not waking her up." I quickly wrapped a towel around my waist and quietly yet quickly grabbed my phone.. "Hello?" I whispered. "Hey...ow." said a voice. "Dammit Patrick what the hell are you doing up so damn early?" I asked walking out of the room so I wouldn't wake Rayne up. " Josh woke me up with his whining of a hangover." he replied.

"Don't you have one?" I asked knowing the answer. "No! Well maybe a little." "How little?" "To where I feel like my head is going to explode." he replied. I heard whining in the background. "Ow! Dammit Eric! Why did you have to pass out on the damn floor?!" Josh said. I just shook my head and said, "So what do you want?" I asked. "I just wanted to know where the hell you went ma." "I'm staying at Rayne's house." I heard catcalls in the background from what sounded like Eric, Josh, Austin, James, and Patrick. "You have me on speaker phone don't you?" "Uh-huh." "Shut up guys." I snapped. "So did you guys finally get together or what?" asked a curious James. "Yeah I guess we are." I replied. "What do you mean you _guess_?" asked Josh. "No I mean we are...but." "But what?" "Nothing. I'll tell you guys later." "No tell us now! We're your friends!" whined Josh. "No I'll tell you guys later. I've gotta go. I need to get dressed." More howls and catcalls were heard. I shut my phone and quickly got my clothes and got dressed. That's when I decided to wake Rayne up.

_**Rayne's P.O.V.**_

"Rayne...Rayne sweetie wake up." said Allen. "Mmm" I pouted and tossed the blanket over my head. I heard a chuckle. "Fine then. I'll just go out and eat all by my lonesome." I immediately opened my eyes. "I'm up. I'm up." I said yawning a bit. "Good morning sunshine." "More like the black sunshine but whatever." I said. He patted my leg and said, "Hurry up and get dressed so we can go eat. My treat." I nodded my head. He got up and left the room saying that he'd be downstairs. I got up and stretched a little bit. I quickly got in the shower, quickly got dressed, grabbed my cell phone, inhaler, and went downstairs. "You ready?" he asked hooking his arm with mine. "Yup!" I said feeling more cheerful then I've ever been. That's when my phone rang. "Oops sorry." I said getting out my phone.

"Hello?" I asked not recognizing the number. "Hey Rayne. How are you feeling today?" asked a voice. "Oh hey dad. Um I'm feeling better. How are you?" I asked whispering the 'dad' part, glancing at Allen who mouthed '_Who is it?'_

I didn't respond knowing he would be pissed off if he knew it was my dad. "I'm good. I was just calling to see how you were doing." "I'm okay. Thanks." "Alright. Call me if you need anything." "Alright love you. Bye" "Love you too. Bye" I hung up and turned to see a confused looking Allen. "Who was that?" he asked. "Uh I'll tell you later. For now let's go eat." I said as we headed out the door.

(A/N: What will AJ think when Rayne tells him? Better question is what will dear old daddy think if _**he**_ finds out? Anyway you know the rule: READ AND REVIEW!!!)


	7. A Stalker and a Favor

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in this story except for Rayne and Nayelli.**_

_**Sorry I did not update in awhile. I had to get stuff ready for my birthday stuff. Which was January 10th!!! So yeah....**_

_**Rayne's P.O.V.**_

When we finally arrived at the restaurant, which was IHOP, and got our table he asked me again, "Who was it on the phone?" He asked. "Uh well...it was um.." I coughed. "My dad." He looked at me like he had seen a ghost. "You're kidding me right?" he asked. He knows about my past and what my dad has done. "Yeah..." "Why the _hell_ did he call you? He doesn't care about you." I looked up at him and simply replied, "He...well it's difficult to say as to why he did what he did. Although you should have heard the apology he gave back in the locker room." He shook his head and said, "You forgave him? For everything he put you through growing up?" "Well yeah." "You're too forgiving." "Yeah I know, but you love me anyway." I replied smartly. He smiled and kissed me softly. "Yeah I do." We quickly ate and left.

On the drive back I checked my text messages.

"_**Hey babe what are you doing with that redneck?"**_

_**-Nick**_

"_**What the hell? Who the hell gave you my number?!?"**_

_**-Rayne**_

"_**Your good friend Eric Young."**_

_**-Nick**_

"_Damn him!"_ I thought glaring out the window.

"_**Another thing, are you STALKING me?!?"**_

_**-Rayne**_

"_**Doesn't a caring boyfriend have a right to keep track of his cheating slut of a girlfriend?"**_

_**-Nick**_

"_**Goddamn you asshole! We were NEVER together!"**_

_**-Rayne**_

"_**Oh sweetie has that redneck made you forget that you're mine? Oh and what will dear old daddy say when he finds out you're dating him? Hmmm?"**_

_**-Nick**_

"_**Fuck you prick! Leave me the hell alone!"**_

_**-Rayne**_

I turned off my phone. "Are you okay?" asked Allen who startled me. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." I lied.

"You don't look so well." he stated. "You worry too much." "It's my job to be worried about you." he replied. "Aww" I said pinching his cheek. "Ow." he said pulling into my driveway. I got out. "Hey I have to go get something from my house. I'll be back okay?" "Okay." __I replied going inside. That's when my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID just in case it was Nick. Instead, it was Nayelli.

"Hey." "Rayne! I need a _**huge**_favor to ask of you!" said a panicked Nayelli. "Okay..." "I need you and Allen to come on a double date with me and Matt." "Matt..?" "Korklan. You know as in Evan "Air" Bourne?" she replied. "Oh, well..." Before I could reply Allen walked in. "Oh Nayelli hold on." I looked at him. "I thought you had to go get-" "Josh is gonna bring it later." I nodded my head. "Oh hey um Nayelli wanted to know if we can go on a double date with her and Matt Korklan. You up for it?" I asked. "Sure,why not?" he replied kissing me. "Hey Nayelli. You can count us in." I told her. "Alright meet us at Red Lobster at 7:00 tomorrow night okay?"

"Okay." I replied. "Thanks. I owe you guys one. Later" "Bye." I shut my phone. "Well?" he asked. "She said meet at red Lobster at 6:00 tomorrow." "_**In the morning!?!**_" he asked incredulously. "What? No at night!" I said laughing. "Okay good." he said. "Anyway, I'm going upstairs to paint. If you need me just call alright." I said. "Okay." he replied walking to the kitchen. I sighed as I shut the door to my art room. _"What am I going to do.....?" _I thought.

**A crappy chapter I know but I had to update with something. Okay you know the rule:_ READ AND REVIEW!!!! _**


	8. Dinner,Parnoia, and a Secret

_**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, has me as a favorite author.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except Rayne or Nayelli.**_

_**Rayne's P.O.V.**_

I was getting ready for the double date until I heard Allen. "Ah! Goddamn this tie!" he yelled. I laughed a little walking into the room he was in. The tie was twisted between his fingers. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Can I have some help with this, please?" he asked with a pout. I laughed a little bit and said, "Of course." I untwisted the tie and tied it for him. "There ya go." I said kissing him. He deepened the kiss. I moaned. He pushed me against the wall."Did I mention how gorgeous you look?" he said breaking the kiss. "No you didn't. Did I mention how handsome you look?" I rubbed my hands against his chest. He pulled me back into the kiss. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I allowed. He then started to grind into me. I broke the kiss. "Babe, we need to go." I said breathlessly. "Damn...Fine but when we get home you're mine." he growled nuzzling my neck. "Well let's get going." I said walking out of the room. "Hey wait up!" he said.

It seemed like we were driving for hours until we reached the restaurant. "How are we gonna find them in this crowd?" he asked. I turned to see Nayelli waving like a crazy woman causing people to stare strangely at her. "Raye-Raye! Over here!" she yelled. I shook my head laughing. "Hey Nayelli. How are you?" I asked hugging her. "Good. How are you?" she asked. "I'm fine. Nayelli this is my boyfriend Allen Jones." he took her hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too. This is my friend Matt Korklan." she replied. Matt got up and shook Allen's hand and hugged me. "Hey girlie. It's been awhile. How are you?" he asked letting me go. "I'm fine. You?" "I'm good." he said sitting down. We all sat down ordered our food and started talking. That is until I saw something from the corner of my eye. Nayelli caught this and whispered to me. "Hey what's wrong?" "I could've sworn I just saw my dad and the rest of the mafia in that corner." Before she could say anything Matt spoke up. "So what's the word in TNA?" I sighed forgetting the sight I saw or I thought I saw.

"Have you even seen TNA lately?" I said. He shook his head. "Well right now we have a big war going on within the company and shit like that." I replied shaking my head. "Well...it's about to get worse...." said Nayelli. I looked up at her. "What do you mean...wait a minute...not another war with you guys!" groaned Allen. They nodded their heads. "Yeah...pretty soon too. I think next week" said Nayelli. "Oh joy. Now we have a war with WWE and the MEM." I said putting my head on the table. "Who's the MEM?" asked Matt. "Matt...you _really_ need to watch TNA. The Main Event Mafia is considered a 'family'. You know like Evolution and such. Well the MEM is made up of Kevin Nash, Booker T, _**(A/N: I'm too lazy to put his real name. Oh I might use AJ instead of Allen. I'm just lazy) **_Sharmell, their leader Kurt Angle, and my father." I said sighing. Our food finally arrived. I whispered to Nayelli. "Hey Nayelli. In a minute I need you to come to the bathroom with me. I have something to tell you." She nodded her head. "Guys we'll be back in a minute." said Nayelli who got up along with me. "Nayelli what am I gonna do!?" I groaned. "Do about what?" I sighed explaining that I'm pregnant with Allen's child. "Oh my God! Have you told him yet?" she said smiling. "No not yet, but I will. Actually I will announce it on TNA." I replied. "Oh cool." she said hugging me. "I think we should get back to the guys now before they think we left them with the bill." I said

_**(A/N: Yes I am aware it takes a week for a woman to get pregnant but this is MY story. Where I'm God!) **_

"You girls ready to go?" asked Matt. "Yeah. Let's go." We said walking out of the restaurant. Not knowing we were being watched.

_**Who was watching them? Was it actually the mafia Rayne saw? Or was it her imagination? What will happen when Rayne makes her BIG announcement on IMPACT? What is going to happen when WWE invades? Once more I will ask you to READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!**_


	9. He found out?

_**Rayne's P.O.V.**_

"_Okay...calm down Rayne." _I thought to myself as I walked to Jeff's office. I knocked. "Come in!" said a voice. "Hey Jeff." I said. He looked up from his paperwork. "Hey Rayne. Have a seat." he said smiling. "So what's on your mind kiddo." he asked. "Um Jeff. Uh...I need to make an announcement tonight on IMPACT." I said nervously. "Let me guess. About you being pregnant?" he said. I felt the blood drain from my face. "H-h-how did you-" " You're doctor called and told me that you won't be able to wrestle starting next week, and in all honesty I don't want you to wrestle starting now." he said.

I looked down. "Are you mad?" I asked the man who was like a father to me. He sighed and came over to me. He knelt down and said, "Hey. Look at me. I am _not_ mad at you. I'm just...shocked and....." I looked up at him to see him smiling. "I'm happy too." I hugged him. "So who's the father?" he asked letting me go. "...Allen." "Allen Jones?" I nodded my head. "Well it's about time! I was going to have to hook you two up if you didn't get together soon!" he said laughing. I was about to say something until a knock on the door was heard. Terry walked in and smiled at me. "Hey Raye. Hey Jeff." he said.

"Hey Terry. What's up?" asked Jeff. "I think there's gonna be another war with WWE man." he replied. "What? Are you sure?" he asked. Before he could say anything I spoke up. "Yeah Nayelli said something about that." They looked at me. "Nayelli told you this? When?" asked Jeff. "When I went and met with her. She warned me about that." I replied. "Great. Just great! Now we have two wars going on." said Jeff who was rubbing his temples. "We'll figure something out, but for now I need you, Rayne, to go get ready for tonight." "Alright Uncle Jeffy." I said hugging him. "See ya Terry." I said walking out.

_**Very Short I know but I wanted to update something before Nayelli goes insane. Remember Read and review!**_


	10. Another Attack

_**Here is Ch. 10......Enjoy. I will be using their ring names in here until later...or if I feel up to it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Rayne and Nayelli.**_

_**Rayne's P.O.V.**_

I took a big breath and walked out. The crowd gasped at the sight of me. I wasn't in my ring gear and every time I come out or a cameraman was following me, I was always in it. Now I come out to them in black jeans and a Scorpions t-shirt. I grabbed a microphone and spoke, "I come out hear to make a _big_ announcement that I thought you all should know." I said. Before I could speak again, the Mafia's theme came on. _"Goddammit!" _I thought as they walked out. _"Wait a minute...where's dad...?" _I thought as the mafia got in the ring.

"Rayne, Rayne, Rayne.....last week in _our_ locker room _you_ disrespected _us_! Us! The greatest wrestling family in the history of wrestling! The Main Event Mafia."

said Kurt. I rolled my eyes. "Ha! You guys don't _deserve_ respect for what you did to half of the members of _my_ family!" I snapped back snarling. The crowd cheered at my statement.

Kurt said nothing. "What's the matter Kurt? Cat got your tongue?" I asked innocently. "Shut your mouth! Okay, shut your mouth. You'll soon be joining your _family_ in the hospital!" he yelled. Booker charged at me. I gave him the Sweet Chin Music. Steiner grabbed me from behind. I struggled to get free. "Not so tough now are you!" Kurt yelled in my face. Then he started to punch my stomach. I started to kick. "No!" I yelled as he started to punch harder. Then they tossed my to the ground. I clenched my stomach.

They then started to kick me in the spine and stomach. "Rayne!" yelled two voices. I looked to see Nayelli and Matt enter the ring. "What the hell is two WWE superstars doing here?!" asked a very angry Kurt, "Kevin, finish off the little bitch here. We have the two wannabes!"

Kevin nodded, grabbed me by the hair and set me up for a power bomb. Before I could do anything, he did the power bomb. I screamed as I hit the mat. That's when my father's theme came. He fell from the rafters with his bat and started to beat the living hell out of Kevin with it. He then went for Booker, then Steiner, and finally Kurt, who was hit with the shooting star press. The Mafia fled. My dad kept hitting the ropes with his bat, saying every curse word in the book. I started to cough up blood. "Rayne!" yelled Nayelli. "Oh God she's losing a lot of blood." whispered Matt as he came to help. "My baby...." I whispered before passing out.

_**What will happen to Rayne and her child? Will the child die? Will Rayne die? Will AJ **____**ever find out it's his child? Remember Read and review!**_


	11. Tragic News

_**Thank you for the reviews! I am really glad that people like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Rayne, Nayelli, and the fetus.**_

_**Allen's P.O.V.**_

I quickly ran out to the ring. I swear if I didn't have to check on Rayne, I would _kill_ each and everyone of the mafia. When I reached the ring, the mafia and Sting were nowhere to be found. I got on my knees to cradle her. "Rayne...Come on!" I whispered to the non-moving body in my arms. "Sir, we need to get her to a hospital immediately." said one of the E.M.T.'s. I went numb as they took Rayne away. "Allen....?" asked Nayelli hesitantly. I looked at her with a blank stare. "I need to get to the hospital...._now...._" I whispered. "Come on we'll take you. You aren't in a great condition to be driving right now." said Matt I slightly nodded.

I was quiet on the way to the hospital. "Allen...I think you should know something." said a nervous Nayelli. I looked at her. "Rayne...was...well...she was pregnant." she whispered. I felt my blood run cold. "...She didn't tell me...." I whispered hurt at the fact that my girlfriend was pregnant and didn't tell me. "She was planning on announcing it tonight live. Well before...." she trailed off. I nodded my head slightly. "How come you and Matt were the only people there tonight?" I asked changing the subject. "We weren't. Paul, Michael, Mark, Adam, Jeff, Jay, John, Melina, Maria,Oscar, and Glen were there. We were supposed to attack you guys after Rayne made her announcement. That is until we saw them attacking her. The others wanted to do something, but they couldn't. Since people will know that WWE is trying to invade TNA."

She paused. "The guys, except Paul who has to report to Stephanie what happened and stuff, are heading to see Rayne."I knew those guys were Rayne's closest friends in the WWE. So it's hard for them to see that. Then I thought of something. "Hey what about her dad?" I asked. "He is pissed beyond belief at the mafia. When he turned his attention to Rayne, he looked angry, but at the same time....broken. He told us he was going to talk to Jarrett about something. _"Her father does love her after all..." _I thought sadly.

As soon as we got to the hospital, I quickly ran to the front desk. "I'm looking for Rayne Borden." I told the nurse. He looked at the computer. "Yes, Rayne is in ICU right now. I'm afraid you'll have to wait over in the waiting room." he said pointing to a small room just as Matt and Nayelli came in. I thanked him and walked to the small room where I saw Melina, Michael, Mark, Oscar, Jeff,Glen, Adam, Jay, and Maria. Michael got up. "Allen. We're sorry, we-" "It's okay," I said cutting him off. "I understand. You guys had jobs to do." I replied sitting next to Maria. "Hey guys..." said Nayelli who was followed by Matt. An awkward silence followed the statement.

"So um Allen...we hear that you're dating our Rayne." said Maria. I nodded my head. "Yes." Mark then spoke up. "Boy I swear you hurt her and I'll-" "_**Mark**_!" said Melina. "It's fine Melina. To answer to you Mark. I will never hurt her. _**Ever**_." I replied to him. "Allen...you need to understand that Mark, Paul, and I think of Rayne as a daughter. That's why Mark is threatening..er saying that .You'll probably here the same thing from Paul when he gets here." said Michael.

"Yeah and she's like a sister to us, but were not gonna threaten you. We know that you lover her a lot." said Maria. I smiled at them. My phone went off. "Excuse me." I said leaving the room. "Allen! How is she!?" asked a very nervous Jeff. "I don't know yet Jeff." I said. "Are you and Steve coming?" I asked knowing that Rayne will want to see her father and the man that raised her. "Yeah. We'll be there in twenty minutes." he replied. "Alright. See you then." I said hanging up. I walked back into the room. " I can't believe that Kurt would sink this low....on second thought...I could." said Glen. "Not only Kurt, but Kevin, Scott, and Robert." added Oscar. "Their dead men..." growled Mark.

Just then, the doctor appeared. "Are you all here for Ms. Borden?" she asked. We all nodded. "Well she is in a coma right now. Chances of coming out of the coma _are_ great though. She also has broken ribs and internal bleeding." she said. "Is her husband here?" she asked looking around the room. Multiple fingers pointed at me. "I'm her boyfriend." I said correcting her. "Well...I'm afraid I have worse news for you. First, did you know she was pregnant?" "Yes." "Well...I hate to be the one to tell you that the baby is dead. We managed to save Rayne, but due to the damage her body received, the baby died. I'm sorry." _**(A/N: Sorry coolchic79260.I hated to kill the baby, but there **__**WILL**__** be happiness. It's just gonna be awhile. Maybe four chapters from now. Hope I didn't lose any one who likes this story."**_

I felt the blood drain from my face. "You may see her now though. Room 13 " said the doctor before walking out. Silence filled the room once more. "We're so sorry Allen." said Maria who was close to tears. _"I'm gonna murder them...."___ I thought angrily. " I'm going to go see her..." I said getting up and leaving the room.

___**Once more, I apologize. Mainly to coolchic79260. I will make sure there will be happiness though...like I said in my note probably in three or four chapters. Read and Review please!**___


	12. Guilt and Love

_**Dani: Hey sorry it's taking me so long to update. My life's in total chaos right now. Anyway here is Ch. 12. Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Rayne and Nayelli.**_

_**Allen's P.O.V.**_

I walked into the hospital room that Rayne was staying in. As soon as walked in I felt tears prick my eyes. There she laid. With needles in her arms, an oxygen mask over her face, and medical bandages wrapped from her waist to her collarbone. _"Damn them...Damn them to hell..."_ I thought bitterly. I laid down next to Rayne. "Rayne...I know you can hear me.....please...wake up soon....I need you....I can't live without you...." I whispered before falling asleep holding her hand.

_**Steve's P.O.V.**_

"I'm looking for Rayne Borden, who was transported here an hour ago." I asked the nurse at the front desk completely out of breath from running. She looked at me strangely, looked at the computer and said, "Yes, Ms. Borden is up in room 13." I thanked her and quickly walked as fast as I could without running. "10...11...12..13." I mumbled to myself as I finally found her room. I walked in. When I did I saw something that most people would think that the sight would've shocked me, but it didn't. Allen was laying there with Rayne saying something to her. " Rayne I know you can hear me.....please...wake up soon....I need you....I can't live without you...." he said before he drifted off to sleep. "_Just like me and her mother."_ I thought.

I walked to the chair next to Rayne and held her free hand. _"Rayne...I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you..."_I thought. That's when I heard her voice in my head. _**"It's okay daddy. You tried." **_Daddy? She's never called me that. Either Dad or Steve._ "No it's not. Because of me you lost your baby." __**"Daddy...it's my fault. If I never went out there to announce it..." **__"I knew you were going to go announce it. If I only went out with you..." __**"How about it's the Mafia's fault." **__" Yeah...I can't believe what Kevin did to you." __**"Dad...I don't think he knew what he was doing. I sensed something evil around him. No I don't mean chrome dome...er I mean Kurt."**_

I chuckled at the statement. _**"Daddy...I'm scared...what if I die in this coma?" **_She sounded really scared. _"Sweetie, don't worry. If you were going to die in the coma, you wouldn't be able to talk to me with your powers. In fact, your powers seem almost at full power. You may wake up sometime this week. I just don't know when...and until then I'll be here with you. No doubt Allen will be by your side as well until you wake up." __**"Yeah...dad....um...I need to tell you something...um Allen and I are dating." **_she said with nervousness. _"I kinda figured it out when I heard him talking to you. You did hear him correct?"__** "Yeah. Honestly I can't live without him either. I love him so much dad." **__"So does he. I could tell by the tone of his voice of how much he needs you to live. How much he loves you."_

"Steve?" asked Allen who apparently just woken up. "Allen." I replied looking at him.

_**Dani: So what did you think. This chapter is short I know, but I really wanted to get back into it. So I had to update with something. REVIEWS? Please?**_


End file.
